Lover Boy
by Luvya2103
Summary: What did this Stitch do to her? She'd never felt like this before, especially about another person. Especially not Liam. So why did her suddenly feeling things for Cameron scare her and excite her at the same time? Camsten Fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for those who thought this'd be a Clintasha fic but I just got into Stitchers and oh my goodness, it's the greatest thing ever! Camsten are just so beautiful that I had to write this.

So I have two song recommendations to listen to whilst reading this:

Save You- Matthew Perryman Jones ( watch?v=Jq2w30NYstQ) this song is so beautiful and so beautifully Camsten so that's great!

I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)- Sleeping At Last ( watch?v=yJ6wJqaE6o4) Love this song so much

Hope you like it, I'll upload the next chapter within a couple of days!

Please R&R!

* * *

Kirsten knew it was a mistake that she opted to take this Stitch.

Sarah Sanchez, aged 24, was found washed up on a riverbed with no clues or leads as to who had killed her. All the information they had on the girl was that she was studying business at college and was dating a boy named Harley. She'd been with her boyfriend for about two years and to all their friends and family had seemed to be happy. No relatives or family, just a boyfriend.

'Stations please. Can we get the lights at 20%?'

The lab was busy as every took their positions and Kirsten settled herself into the fish tank, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling growing in her gut. She didn't know why she was suddenly nervous about this, it looked like a no fuss case that would just be an in and out job. She stretched her arms out above her head and twisted her torso to try and ease the aches in her shoulders caught Cameron staring at her. She raised a quizzical eyebrow at him and he averted his gaze quickly.

'Alright now I need a ready to go or no go for stitch Neuro-sync.'

Kirsten closed her eyes at the sound of Cameron's smooth voice in her ear, waiting for her cue.

'Life-Sci?'

'Go.'

Sub-Bio?'

'Go.'

'Engineering.'

'Go.'

'Communications?'

'Testing one two all clear, go.' Linus said as he held his hands poised ready above the keyboard.

'Medical.'

'She's looking good, heart rate and temperature are stable.'

'Com-check, Cupcake.'

'Loud and clear.'

Cameron hesitated, hearing the uneasiness in her voice, 'You all good buttercup?'

Kirsten sighed, 'Ready as I'll ever be.'

'Alrighty then, inducing Neuro-sync, on my mark.'

Kirsten took a deep breath, preparing herself.

'In 3, 2, 1.' He pushed the levers forward and Kirsten opened her eyes

 _She found herself in a large, expensive looking room and Kirsten frowned in puzzlement, knowing that Sarah or her boyfriend didn't come from wealth and couldn't afford such an upscale apartment such as this. Kirsten walked to the long glass windows and was surprised to find herself staring over the skyline of the city._

'Stretch!'

 _Kirsten hadn't noticed that Cameron had called her name and hastily responded, 'Loud and clear, Girlfriend.'_

'You had me scared for a second there, ok only 3 minutes left, what do you see?'

 _'I'm in the Lifton High Rise Apartments,' Kirsten walked quickly across the room to the door and swung it open with her mind, 'Apartment 445.'_

Linus whistled as he brought up the location on his screen, 'Nice place.'

'Ok Stretch, I'm bringing you forward closer to the time of the murder, what else you got?'

 _Kirsten's vision was blurry as she tried to focus for a minute and was brought to the adjoining bedroom and watching a couple on the bed. The woman, who on closer observation was Sarah, was dressed in black, stringy lingerie and was currently straddling the olive-skinned man below her, who was definitely not Harley._

 _'I'm seeing Sarah with an unknown man. Olive-skinned, dark hair, pretty built.'_

Cameron cleared his throat awkwardly, 'Anything else?'

 _Kirsten tilted her head in curiosity at the couple, watching the man undress Sarah until they were both naked under the sheets. Kirsten, out of curiosity of what other people felt during intense moments such as this, reached out a hesitant hand to Sarah's arm and gasped in shock as her body was swarmed with a warm, tingling feeling. Kirsten had never felt an emotion quite like this before and she let out a startled gasp, feeling like her blood was warming._

'Her heart rate is rising!' Ayo shouted.

'Come on Sunshine, it's nearly time to bounce, what's happening in there?'

 _Kirsten was suddenly very aware of Cameron's voice in her ear and took some deep breaths although her body was shaking, 'You'll need to move me closer to the murder.'_

Cameron frowned in concentration and pushed Kirsten closer to the time of murder, glancing nervously at the timer, 'One minute left Princess.'

 _Kirsten was brought back to the bedroom, but the sheets were thrown across the room and she was standing opposite Sarah, watching her emerge from the bathroom in a silk robe and running a hand through her damp hair. Sarah then turned to face Kirsten and gasped in shock, 'How did you find me?'_

 _Kirsten didn't have time to face the man as he came storming straight at Sarah, who tried to push the man away from her but he reached both hands around her neck and proceeded to start squeezing the life out of her. Kirsten glanced around the room, trying to take in as much information as she could about her surroundings and watched Sarah scratch the man to try and get him to stop._

'Kirsten! Bounce now!'

Kirsten quickly typed in 'iheartlinus' and gasped for breath as she sat up in the fish tank, feeling her pulse beating uncontrollably. Her body felt like it was on fire and she didn't know what was happening to her, having never have felt like this before.

'Princess, are you ok?'

Her vision was swimming and she felt Ayo taking her temperature and turned to face the figure to her right, and Cameron's face swam into view. She almost jerked back in shock as she felt his hand rest on her forearm, obviously worried for her.

She felt like she was going weak as she looked at him all over and was extremely confused why. She had never felt like this with Liam and was puzzled to why Cameron suddenly made her feel so wobbly. She could feel uncontrollable tears welling up in her eyes and she desperately tried to wipe them away.

'I, ' She took a deep breath to settle herself, 'I think so.'

Ayo frowned, 'Your heart rate is still elevated, and your temperature has risen.'

Cameron frowned at her, 'Here, let's get you out and maybe get you under a cold shower, hopefully that'll bring your temperature down.'

Kirsten nodded silently, still out of it, and wordlessly let Cameron help her out of the fish tank, meticulously aware of where his hands were on her body, almost if they were burning her skin. He helped her down the steps and he let go of her so she could get her footing but her legs collapsed under themselves and Cameron caught her just as she was about to go forward. She was incredibly dizzy but was hyper-aware of his face being mere inches away from hers.

'Princess?'

She couldn't find the words to respond and was aware that the entire lab was looking at them with worried expressions, and felt herself being lifted off the ground in Cameron arms and suddenly felt very warm and very safe.

'We'll need to get her under some cold water and try to get her temperature back down. Cameron come with me.'

She could hear Ayo and Cameron talking in worried tones and felt Cameron set her down on her feet, still holding her tight to his chest, and the next thing she knew, she was being dowsed with a cold stream of water. She gasped in fright and curled herself into Cameron's chest, her body shaking slightly as the coolness took her by surprise.

They were silent as the water drenched both of them, making Kirsten feel guilty for getting Cameron sopping wet. After a few minutes Cameron reached forward and switched the shower off, still keeping a strong hold on Kirsten. He gently pulled her away from him so he could study her face.

'How're you feeling?'

Kirsten reached up a shaky hand and wiped the water from her face, 'Much better, thank you.'

Cameron reached up pushed the stray strands of wet hair out of her face, 'No problem, Sweetheart.'

Kirsten felt her heart skip a beat as she looked up at Cameron, who was looking back at her with an intense look, silently observing her to make sure she was ok. He opened his mouth as if to say something but was interrupted by a flustered Camille.

'Kirsten! Come on, let's get you out of these wet clothes and get you into some fresh ones.'

Kirsten went to object but Camille pulled her from Cameron's embrace, looking back at Cameron over her shoulder, holding his gaze until he could see her no more.

Camille shouted backwards, 'Goodkins, get your ass into some fresh clothes, Maggie wants us in the conference room.'

Camille saw her confused expression, 'You'll have time with lover boy later.'

Kirsten couldn't even find it in herself to object to Camille's nickname, still pondering on her reaction to Cameron's touch. She knew her relationship with Liam wasn't real and that's why she had said no, because deep within her she knew there was someone else out there for her who would understand her better, who she wouldn't have to lie to. Was Cameron someone she could consider? From what Camille had been hinting and from how she'd observed of Cameron, he seemed attracted to her and from the way her body had responded to him, she may be attracted to him as well. The real question is, was the attraction real or was it simply residual emotions?

'Finally, welcome back to the land of the living.' Maggie's annoyed tone was met by Kirsten and Camille as they entered the conference room, Linus and Cameron already seated. Cameron jumped up at the sight of the two ladies and moved his seat out on his left to make room for Kirsten. Camille rolled her eyes and made her way around the table to take her seat by Linus. Kirsten ducked her head a little bit and quietly thanked Cameron, which in return got a small smile as he sat back down.

'Now that nobody is fainting or is incoherent, Kirsten, how about you update us?'

Kirsten took a deep breath, 'Sarah was seeing another man other than her boyfriend Harley, and they were very…intimate. The guy she was cheating with was obviously wealthy.'

'George Dantely. Aged 34, runs his family tech business.' Linus piped in.

'Right, so then Sarah was confronted by someone she knew, and was surprised to see, who proceeded to strangle her. If I recall correctly, she scratched the guy so you should be able to find the DNA of the killer under her fingernails.'

Maggie clapped her hands together, 'Excellent, Linus if you could contact Fisher and-'

Kirsten started to zone out of Maggie's conversation with Linus and suddenly become aware of the closeness between Cameron and herself. She didn't even tried to hide her blatant staring as she looked at the man beside her.

His hair seemed to stick out at every angle, having hastily run his fingers through it after their impromptu shower. He'd changed into the navy shirt that she secretly thought brought out the colour of his eyes and a dark hoodie thrown on at the last minute. She smiled softly at him as he fidgeted, unable to sit still for too long. Their arms were barely centimetres apart and she could almost feel the electricity between them, her thoughts beginning to wonder to many of the other things they could do whilst their skin was touching. How he'd caress her bare skin, murmuring her name, treating her with more respect than Liam ever did. That's just how Cameron was. He was always there when she needed someone, he was her person, the one she turned to in times of trouble and she knew that over the past couple of months there was something growing between the two of them, and somehow this most recent stitch had opened her mind to the possibilities of the two of them being together.

She squirmed uncomfortably, unable to sit still as she let her thoughts wonder. Cameron noticed her crossing and uncrossing her legs and sent her a concerned look. She smiled back at him reassuringly and he smiled at her hesitantly before placing a warm hand on one of her knees and drawing circles with his thumb on her leg.

She froze, the feeling of his hand on her bare skin sending strong tingling sensations all along her leg. She took a shaky breath and glanced back at him, only to see he had turned back to Maggie and Linus who were discussing the case further. She then glanced over at Camille who was staring straight back at her with a raised eyebrow, as if to say _when the hell did this happen?_

Kirsten glanced back at Cameron, noting his hand still drawing comforting circles on her leg, which although made her very turned on, had also calmed her down considerably. She looked back to Camille and mouthed _we'll talk later_ , only to get a smug response of _we definitely will_ before they were interrupted.

'Ladies, are we bothering you?'

Camille and Kirsten turned innocently back to Maggie who was glaring at them, annoyed at all the interruptions that had occurred today. Cameron's hand momentarily stilled on her leg as they both shook their heads and Maggie continued on, and resumed his movements as soon as she was distracted again. Kirsten almost felt like moaning, her body so hyper-sensitive.

'-so, seeing that Fischer won't be able to get back to us until tomorrow afternoon, you can all have the rest of the day off and I'll see you tomorrow at 11:30.'

Kirsten basically jumped up from her seat, Cameron snatching his hand back in shock, and she excused herself as she shot out of the room. The two boys looked at the recently departed Kirsten before glancing confusedly at Camille, who shrugged her shoulders before following the long legged woman out of the door.

Camille ran quickly to her desk and gathered her things before rushing to the elevator just in time to see Kirsten breathing heavily with her back against the wall.

Camille, after thrusting her hands between the closing doors, smoothed out her dress before calmly stepping in to stand beside Kirsten, both of them silent as the doors closed.

'What the hell was that?'

Kirsten shrugged.

'Uh uh missy, you don't get to get away with that this time, what the hell is going on? Is this because of the stitch? What happened in there?'

Kirsten frowned, 'Sarah and her lover were having sex, and I touched her and now,' She fidgeted uncomfortably, 'Now I'm horny as hell and I think because Cameron was the first male I saw, all these emotions have been directed to him.'

Camille raised her eyebrows in shock, trying to process Kirsten blunt confession, 'Are you sure it isn't cause you already have feelings for him?'

Kirsten turned to her, 'I've never felt like this after a stitch, usually the residual emotion is directed at the person from the stitch.'

'But are you attracted to the guy you saw?'

Kirsten went to respond but was stumped, she hadn't even thought about that. As Kirsten was having her internal argument, Camille pulled out her phone and quickly brought up the picture of the lover and handed it to her, 'How does seeing him make you feel?'

Kirsten looked at the man in the picture carefully, knowing that to most other women he would seem of a god-like handsome, but somehow all she could see was that his eyes didn't shine like Cameron's.

'I don't- I don't feel anything towards him.'

Camille was silent, but secretly inside she was doing the biggest happy dance of her life, knowing that she was winning her bet with Linus that their two oblivious friends would get together before the year was out. She composed herself before replying in a know-it-all tone, 'Well that's your answer.'

Before Kirsten could respond, Camille's phone beeped and she retrieved it from her pocket:

 **Cameron: How's legs doing?**

Camille smiled before sending a quick response: _She'll be fine, you two boys up for a dinner party?_

The elevator came to a stop and the two women exited and headed straight to Camille's car and Camille unlocked it so they could both get in.

 **Cameron: Sounds good, how does beer and pizza sound?**

 _Sounds awesome to me, I'll just ask Kirsten_.

'You up for beer and pizza at ours with the boys?' Camille turned to look at Kirsten smugly as she turned the car engine on.

Kirsten seemingly broke from her trance, her face looking flushed, 'Do I have a choice?'

 _She's in. Meet us at ours at 6.00._

Camille grinned, 'Nope.'

* * *

A/N: Aaaand that's that! Please R&R for me, it's really nice to hear feedback!

Ill update soon!

C xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And we're back with the next chapter! I was so shocked with the responses to this story, so many people loved it and it just made me want to write more! Now I was only going to make it a 2 chapter story but if you guys like it enough I can continue!

Please R&R and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The doorbell rang right on 6.00 and Camille exited her room, yelling over her shoulder, 'Kirsten! They're here!'

She got no response from the blonde's room and rolled her eyes before going to the front door and swinging it open to reveal the two men, who came bearing gifts of food and beer.

'Welcome boys, come on in, Kirsten will be out in a moment.' She took the beer from Linus, giving him a haste kiss on the cheek and led him into the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge. The pair started up conversation before realising that Cameron was still lingering in the doorway, looking longingly towards Kirsten's room.

Camille rolled her eyes, 'Go ahead lover boy, the pizza will be here in 20 minutes.'

Cameron looked relieved as he hung his jacket up on the coat rack and walked down their hallway. He paused momentarily with his hand poised just above the door when it opened, revealing Kirsten in a navy blue sweater, her hair in damp curls around her face.

Cameron felt that every time he saw her, like his heart would jump out of his chest and this was no exception. He smiled down at her, noticing how he was just fractionally taller than her, 'Hey Cupcake.'

She seemed pleased to see him, 'Hey Girlfriend.'

His face dropped into a grumpy frown, 'Please don' tell me that's a thing now.'

She shrugged, 'Well if you insist on the nicknames, it's only fair I have one for you.'

He rolled his eyes and held his arm out silently for her to take in which she slipped her arm through his, both of them feeling the tension that was between them, and let him lead her to the kitchen where Linus was passionately kissing Camille against the kitchentop.

Cameron frowned, 'Really guys? In the kitchen?'

The pair broke apart and Camille raised a pointed eyebrow at their intruders, 'At least it's not in the middle of the lab.'

Kirsten frowned as well, 'Hey, that was the stitch talking!'

Camille stepped away from Linus and grabbed four bottles of beer, 'Mhm, sure.'

Cameron and Kirsten glanced at each other but turned away quickly to hide their blushes, making Linus and Camille snicker at the couple. They all sat down on the collection of couches and armchairs, Linus and Camille taking the two armchairs which left the Cameron and Kirsten to sit tightly with each other on the loveseat, to which Kirsten narrowed her eyes at Camille, having suspected that the other woman had planned this. Kirsten soon forgot about it when she felt Cameron lift an arm around her shoulders to rest on the back of the couch, seemingly unaffected. To how he could not feel the electricity between them, Kirsten was amazed.

'So,' Linus broke the comfortable silence, 'What do we do now?'

Camille clapped her hands together, 'Let's play charades!' She quickly stood up to retrieve some pen and paper and the doorbell went off.

'I'll get it.' Cameron got off the couch quickly and went to his coat to retrieve his wallet, leaving Kirsten feeling cold without the feeling of his presence next to her. She felt like slapping herself, she'd never felt this reliant on another person's presence before and tried to stop herself from fidgeting too much.

She watched Cameron smile at the teenager who handed him the pizzas in exchange for the cash before he closed the door swiftly with his foot. He caught her gaze and smiled at her brightly before dropping the pizzas onto the coffee table in front of her, quickly darting back into the kitchen to get some napkins. Kirsten took a sip from her beer, never really liking the taste of it but drinking it anyway, and blatantly checked out his ass as he leant over the countertop.

Camille wolf-whistled and smacked his ass as she came back with pen and paper, 'If I didn't have Linus I'd be booking you up lover boy.'

Linus went to object but Camille squeezed his thigh as she sat down next to him. Cameron came back with the napkins, looking flushed as Kirsten looked at him quizzically, 'Lover boy?'

Cameron set his lips into a firm line, 'It's a long story.'

As Cameron handed around slices of pizza to everyone, Camille jumped up and began her round of charades, oblivious to the fact that both Cameron and Kirsten had grown silent as they ate their slices, content with each other's presence, both of them well aware of their knees nudging each other and their shoulders brushing.

The more that Linus and Camille drank and ate, the more they became invested in their little game of charades, not caring that the other two people in the room had started to relax into each other, Cameron resuming his arm around Kirsten slowly, lightly drawing circles on her shoulder and Kirsten with her head resting on his shoulder, her feet dangling over the arm of the couch. After a while, Kirsten finished her pizza and felt content to snuggle into Cameron's side, to the joy of the man himself. Halfway through Camille's third round, he felt Kirsten rest her head hesitantly on his chest. She seemed almost scared to invade his personal space, resting her head gently on where his scar was. She looked up at him just as he looked down, both of them aware of the intimacy of their position and suddenly she didn't care anymore. She reached a timid hand to his chest, listening to his heart beat strong beneath her ear and closed her eyes, relishing in it rhythmic beat, gently tap her finger lightly on his chest in synchronisation.

Camille and Linus had forgotten about the other couple in the room and instead had moved to the kitchen where Camille had decided to make some brownies, leaving the other couple in silence, Cameron looking down at the woman he had slowly fallen in love with over the past couple of months.

'What happened today Princess?' His voice was low and gravelly as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

She frowned slightly, 'The stitch affected me in more ways than one.'

He tilted his head as he looked down at her, 'How so?'

She hesitated before answering, 'I touched Sarah in the stitch, I was curious to see how people feel in times of intense feeling like she was, and somehow,' She gently fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, 'Somehow I seemed to have kept her emotions after the stitch.'

'Residual?'

She pressed her lips together in thought, 'Yes and no. I don't think it was quite so much residual as more like self-awakened emotions.'

He was silent as he pondered on what she had just revealed, 'So the stitch has made you become aware of your own emotions?'

She nodded. He continued to stroke her hair before asking her, 'How can you tell?'

She looked up at him, both of them stilling their movements. They both became very aware of how close they were to each other and she smiled softly, 'The stitch made me realise some things that I haven't been aware of for a long time, things that have been right under my nose.'

The tension in the air became impossibly thicker, Cameron had started to realise what she was talking about, _could she possibly have feelings for me too?_

They stared at each other for what felt like forever for her and she slowly sat up out of his embrace. His hands lingered on her arms and she swivelled to face him. They looked at each other eye to eye and suddenly, they both felt this magnetic force between them, pulling them together. All he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss her right now.

Just as he leaned in, Camille came into the room giggling, stopping abruptly as she watched the couple in front of her spring apart. An awkward silence settled in the room as Camille continued to giggle.

'Sorry I cut your moves short lover boy but Linus needs to head home, something about a family tiff.'

Cameron was past annoyed at this point. He'd been waiting for this moment for months now, for the girl he loved to maybe sort of like him back.

And he just happens to get cock blocked by his supposed best friend.

Cameron grits his teeth, 'Fine, where is the bastard?'

Linus appeared beside Camille, his jacket in hand, 'Here.' He smiled at him sheepishly and quickly pecked Camille on the check.

Cameron rolled his eyes and turned to face Kirsten, wanting to apologise for their disturbance, but found her standing up away from him. Her arms were wrapped around her body and she was looking anywhere but at him and he was confused as to what had changed from just moments ago. He tried to hide the hurtfulness that came over him, but he bowed his head as he collected his wallet and phone off the table.

Feeling rejected, he avoided eye contact with her and silently followed Linus out of the house, grabbing his jacket hastily on his way out. As Camille thanked them both for coming, Cameron gave in to his feelings and glanced up at Kirsten. She stood in the middle of the hallway looking straight at him, a look containing so many emotions: fear, guiltiness, he almost thought for a brief second he saw love. But, that must've been his mistake, otherwise she wouldn't've rejected him.

Cameron sighed and turned away from her, knowing that whatever he thought had transpired that evening obviously didn't mean what he thought it had. Once again, Cameron was left out in the cold with his emotions, used to putting up the wall around his feelings and at least relishing the fact he was her friend, and that was all he'd ever be.

A friend.

Could he do that? Could he keep holding back?

Every time he saw her smile it was like she lit up the room and he couldn't help but smile back. Every rare time she cried he felt his heart breaking for her.

Surely she felt it too?

Obviously not.

He dropped Linus off and headed home, glumly unlocking his apartment which seemed cold and empty, especially without his usual guest with the sunshine-gold hair.

He slid his coat off and hung it up on the wall. Did his apartment always feel this lonely?

He scoffed at his own thought, _according to romcoms I'd be eating ice cream and sobbing by now_.

He smiled sadly, 'But she's worth it, I'd wait forever for her.' He don't know why he spoke that out loud, maybe for reassurance.

He got changed into a pair of sweatpants, not bothering with a top and made his way into the bathroom. He sighed as he looked at his reflection, his scar being particularly red this evening. He reached for his ointment and rubbed it gently on it, hoping it would settle down. Running a tired hand through his hair, he slipped out his contacts and put his glasses on, cleaned his teeth and flopped onto his bed. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the roof, knowing that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kirsten herself was also having a long night.

It was currently 11:30, and whilst to most this would seem early, she knew she would have a big night tomorrow with the case, and possibly another stitch into Sarah for more details.

But right now, she was tossing and turning, so many things going through her head.

Cameron's hands sending tingles up her spine.

Cameron's hurt face as she watched him leave.

The way he looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

She sat up and groaned, running an annoyed hand over her face. Why did he have to be so charming?

 _And cute_.

She felt a familiar warmth spread in her stomach and she fidgeted, swinging her legs to the side of the bed and sitting on the edge.

He made her feel things she'd never felt before. He made her so confused at these feelings that were so foreign to her, that made her so happy but frustrated at the same time. He understood her more than anyone else had before. She was so close to just going straight over there, confessing everything, and screwing him senseless.

 _Well, why don't you?_

That thought stumped her, what exactly was holding her back?

The thing that really stuck out was that she was scared and didn't want to get hurt, but the more she thought about it, the more she realised this was Cameron she was talking about. The guy who she trusted with her life and was sure would sacrifice his own to keep her safe. Why deny something that could be magical?

A small smile slipped across her face and suddenly, a bundle of butterflies filled her stomach. She propelled herself out of bed, randomly searching through her closet to find the boxer shorts and long sleeve shirt she'd borrowed from him last time and slipped them on, slipping on her gumboots and her warm woollen coat and exiting her room.

Her heart was beating a million miles a second and she grabbed her wallet and phone, already calling a taxi to come and pick her up.

Cameron was still awake when he heard the quick rap on his door and he sat for a moment in bed, puzzled as to who the hell would be knocking on his door at, he looked over at his alarm clock, 12:11 at night.

He sat up and used the heels of his hands to rub his eyes, reaching over blindly to where his contacts sat and slipped them on, knowing that whoever was here at this time of night probably needed all his attention. He obliviously forgot to put a shirt on as he stumbled into his living room, groaning as the person knocked again.

'I'm coming! Chill.'

He unlocked the door and swung it open to reveal Kirsten standing in her- _his_ pajamas, looking breathless as if she'd run here. He couldn't help but notice how angelic she looked with her wavy blonde hair in disarray and a small, nervous smile gracing her face.

He suddenly remembered the events of the evening and his emotionless mask slipped back onto his face, 'What're you doing here?'

She didn't answer him but inside, she hesitantly walked straight up to him until they were chest to chest and she placed a gentle hand over his heart where his scar was. A flash of surprise went over his face, ashamed that he forgot to hide his scar with a t-shirt, but he forgot all about that when he caught the gaze of the woman in front of him.

She tilted her head slightly, her smile growing bigger, before she gently pushed herself forward until their lips connected softly.

Cameron was taken by surprise at first, not quite grasping that _Kirsten_ was kissing _him_ , but soon found himself closing his eyes, deepening the kiss as his arms encircled her lithe body, the dreams he'd had over the months suddenly becoming a very clear reality.

She could feel his heart rate beating faster under her hand and broke away from the kiss slowly, pulling back to hold his gaze once again.

'Wow.'

She bowed her head as a blush came to her cheeks and Cameron lifted her chin up to hold his gaze once again, he was frowning at her unusual behaviour, 'What inspired the late night visit?'

She reached a hand up to smooth a stray hair out of his face, 'I suddenly realised that life is precious and that there's not point shying away from it, shying away from you.'

Cameron looked surprised, 'From me?'

She smiled at his innocence, 'I was scared. I started feeling things-feelings,' She laughed nervously and he urged her to continue, 'I've been so blind, you've been there for me this whole time and I never knew. I now see you for who you are and I couldn't leave you hanging any longer. It wasn't fair to you, and it wasn't fair to me.'

She paused before continuing, 'Today, after you helped me recover from the stitch, I realised how much you care for me, how much you help me and I realised that I cared for you too, and I was just scared. Scared of being hurt.'

'I wouldn't hurt you.'

'I know.'

He closed his eyes and leaned his head forward until their foreheads were touching, taking a moment to relish in this instant. He'd never thought they'd reach this point in a million years and he needed a moment to realise this was all happening.

She pulled back once again until their noses were brushing, 'I like you, maybe even sort of love you.'

He reached his hands up to cup her face as they grinned at each other,' I like you, maybe even sort of love you too.'

As they kissed again, he guided them backwards a little bit so he could close the door before pushing her up against it. Kirsten felt like her body was on fire as Cameron moved his hands around her waist, his lips sensually moving the kiss along her jawline.

She closed her eyes and Cameron left a trail of kisses on her neck, making her feel like her knees were going to collapse any second now. Abruptly, she broke away from him and started to make her way slowly towards his bedroom, taking off her coat and boots along the way, and as she reached his bedroom doorway she turned back to face the man who was left confused at the door.

She chuckled to herself but rose an eyebrow at him as she motioned behind her, 'Well, lover boy, you coming or what?'

Cameron open and closed his mouth in shock, before realising that the girl of his dreams was currently waiting on him and he strode towards her determinedly, muttering under his breath '-little minx-', sweeping her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as she threw her head back laughing.

He laid her gently on his bed, taking a moment to take her all in before she gave him a smirk, 'Hey Handsome, what are you waiting for?'

He leant downwards and kissed her gently on the lips, 'Hopefully to realise that this isn't all a dream.'

She raised an amused eyebrow before rolling them both over until she sat straddling his hips, reaching down to grab the hem of her shirt, revealing her black bra underneath, 'Definitely isn't a dream, stud.'

He groaned before sitting up to cradle her against his chest, 'God I hope not.'

He kissed a trail down her chest and she giggled as he found a ticklish spot.

He quirked an eyebrow up at her, 'Are you ticklish?'

She tried to play it off casually, 'Pfft, no.'

He paused momentarily before focusing on that spot which sent her squirming and laughing as he tortured her.

'Stop!' She was laughing too hard at this point and he was chuckling at the sight of her, 'S-Stop it Cameron!'

'Not until you say the magic word!'

She was having trouble getting the word out as he continued to tickle her, he loved watching her laugh, 'Please!'

They were both still laughing as he rested himself on top of her and she reached a delicate finger to brush his hair out of his face, 'You're cruel Girlfriend.'

He trailed a finger in circles on her stomach, 'Isn't that your name now, Girlfriend?'

She smiled, 'Do you want it to be?'

'More than anything.'

'Good,' She pulled him down to her for a long kiss, 'Me too Boyfriend.'

'Now,' She let her fingers trail down his chest, 'where were we?'

He grinned at her and let his hands wander down her body, 'Right about here I think.'

* * *

A/N: And that's that! Thanks for reading I really enjoy hearing feedback, I have a rough idea of where this story could go if any of you are interested in reading it otherwise I think I have another story that's starting to form.

Please R&R!

C xx


End file.
